Exploring Ginevra
by Wolfshadow31
Summary: Harry has an erotic dream about Ginny, in which he explores every inch of the young woman he loves.    Now a two-shot!  Written for xoxogossipgirlxoxo. Rated M for a reason.
1. Exploring Ginevra

**Exploring Ginevra**

_Harry has an erotic dream about Ginny, in which he explores every inch of the young woman he loves. One shot! Written for xoxogossipgirlxoxo. Rated M for a reason. _

**A/N: This story is written for xoxogossipgirlxoxo. She's one of my most frequent reviewers for my "Essence of Ginevra" story, and wanted some more "physical things" between Harry and Ginny. Since that story is not farenough along for that, I wrote a one-shot for her to tide her over. Hope you like it xoxogossipgirlxoxo! :-)**

Harry looked around. He was in Ginny's room. How did he get here, he wondered. Ginny stood before him wearing only a housecoat. Well this was weird. She opened her mouth now, and her voice was like an inviting whisper which washed over him.

"I want you Harry..." she said barely audible.

Want me? Ginny? What are you talking about? Is this real? Harry struggled to make sense of the uncharacteristic things which were happening. He was just about to ask her what on earth she was talking about, when she let her robe fall to the ground. Harry's body froze now. Time seemed to ignore him, as he stared unmoving at the beauty before him.

Ginny had not been wearing anything under her robe. Her exquisite body was on display for him now. Harry almost forgot to breathe. His eyes...they were darting everywhere. He scanned every inch of her slender form in an instant. The image of her perfection would be burned into his mine forever. She smiled at him now, unabashed at her nakedness before him. She was beautiful, confident, and for the moment, in charge.

She moved to him now, and wrapped her arms around him. They were barely an inch apart now, and she stared into his eyes deeply.

"I've wanted you for so long Harry. My heart is already yours forever - make my body yours too..." she whispered softly in his ear.

Harry could not believe what was happening. His senses were overwhelmed now. He could feel the heat of Ginny's body close to him. The soft hint of her strawberry scented hair seemed to fill his lungs with each laboured breath he took. Her eyes - they seemed to stare directly into his soul, and he found that he could lose himself completely inside them.

Ginny's lips moved to his cheek now. Harry sighed softly. He felt her kiss him softly on the cheek, and the gentle touch of those soft lips caused his body to shudder involuntarily. She kissed his one cheek, and then the other. Then she moved down to his lips. Their lips met, and Harry let Ginny's presence overwhelm him. He could feel her lips working against his, and then his mouth parted. Ginny matched him, and soon their tongues touched. He felt her tongue playfully dancing with his, and his heart fluttered slightly. This was pure bliss. He was kissing Ginny! He'd longed to kiss her for so long. How many nights had he lay awake wondering what her delicate lips would feel like against his? And now it was happening!

Ginny's tongue was flicking lightly against his now. He opened his mouth wider now, and she pulled away ever so slightly. Her tongue was running along the outside edge of his lips now. He could feel the wetness of it on his lips. She took his bottom lip between hers, and pulled slightly. Harry shuddered again. Oh Ginny...your kisses are like candy to me. Harry mimicked her actions, and soon he was playing with Ginny's lips with his own. She was sighing now too, enjoying the attention his lips were giving her. Their tongues became entwined again, and Harry and Ginny both struggled to find breath. After a few moments, they broke their kiss, and both stood trying to catch their breath.

Ginny's cheeks were flushed. Her soft pale cheeks were rose coloured now. Harry enjoyed the idea that he had made them so. Ginny's eyes seemed to blaze brilliantly now. She gazed at him longingly, and the intensity of the stare left no doubt that she wanted more. No, she needed more. Nothing less would do to extinguish the inner fire of lust she had burning for him now.

He moved to her now, acting on instinct. He took her hand in his, and guided her to the bed. She lay back, and Harry gazed at her once more. Ginny was perfect. Her body seemed to be the crowning masterpiece of a master sculpture. Her alabaster skin was flawless. There was no blemish or imperfection to be found anywhere on her nubile body. Harry's pulse began to take off as he gazed at her.

"Please Harry..." she pleaded softly.

Harry broke out of his trance. So lost had he been exploring her body with his eyes, that he'd forgotten he could do the same with his fingers. He lay beside her, locking his eyes with hers. His finger moved to her cheek now, and he brushed it lightly across her skin. She closed her eyes now, relishing his touch. Harry could hear her breath becoming short, and could see the rise and fall of her chest quicken. Her head turned to the side, and Harry let the underside of his finger brush against the surface of her other cheek. Harry marveled at how his simplest touch seemed to make her quiver. With each playful stroke, barely touching her, she squirmed and panted.

He moved his fingers down her neck now. She craned her neck slightly, explosing more of her luscious skin to him. He let his fingers glide across her neck slowly.

"Mmmmm" she moaned softly as Harry's fingers worked across her neck tracing invisible patterns on her skin. He began using his lips now. He planted soft kisses along her neck. Ginny's panting became louder now. He kissed his way along her neck, and then let his tongue snake out playfully. Ginny's cheeks were flushed now as she felt the end of his tongue wind it's way across her neck. She was almost gasping for breath now. She opened her eyes slightly, and Harry watched her eyelids flutter. Ginny struggled to look at him, as if she had lost focus. She was losing herself in his touch.

Harry moved down to her breasts now. Ginny moaned. His fingers worked across the curve of her breast now. Her body twisted involuntarily now, and Harry smiled at the effect he was having on her. His fingers brushed against her hard nipple now. She gasped and shuddered once more as his fingers worked their magic on her.

"Oh Harry..." she moaned. Her voice was husky now - filled with lust and desire.

Harry moved to her nipple, and lazily rolled his tongue over it. Ginny's hands were clenching now. They were opening and closing now, as Ginny's body struggled to remain in control as he explored her. With each playful caress with his fingers, tongue, or lips - Ginny surrendered more of herself to him.

Harry took a deep breath now, and exhaled slowly on her nipple. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her erect nipple, and the feeling was indescribeable. Ginny's blood was thundering through her veins now. Harry took her one nipple inside his mouth, and sucked lightly.

"Oh God..." Ginny managed to croak out, as Harry enveloped her nipple with his mouth. As he sucked lightly, his tongue played across it, doubling the sensations she experienced. Ginny was gasping now, and her body would thrash slightly as Harry moved from one breast to the other. He'd alternate his attentions to one breast for a minute, and then switch to the other.

Finally after several moments, Harry slowed down, and worked his lips back up her neck to her lips. They kissed deeply once more, and Harry found his hands working their way through Ginny's hair. Her red locks felt like the most softest silk ever spun. As their kiss ended, he moved back down her body. Her eyes were locked onto his, wondering where he would go next. Ginny didn't wait long for an answer.

Harry's fingers began to play across her flat stomach. Her abdominal muscles flexed as Harry worked his way around her belly button. He was playfully tickling her now as his fingers worked across her stomach. Ginny was giggling now, and it was music to Harry's ears. Harry continued around Ginny's stomach, watching intently at her reactions to his touches. He alternated his caresses using his lips, hands, and tongue. Ginny loved them all. It didn't matter what he did, she squirmed, she panted, she moaned, she sighed.

Harry spoke for the first time now.

"Ginny..." he whispered.

"Yes my love?" she answered breathlessly.

"I want to taste you..." Harry answered, equally breathless.

Ginny's face scrunched up now, as she struggled to keep her eyes closed. She knew what was coming, and was bracing for it. If Harry's touch on the rest of her body left her in this condition, she shuddered to imagine how her body would react as Harry touched her in her most intimate place.

Harry moved lower, and positioned himself between Ginny's legs. She spread her legs for him, and Harry's mind was overcome with desire and want for Ginny. He gazed at her closely now. She was mostly shaven, although a lightly trimmed patch of red pubic hair was visible. Harry let out a long slow breath as he studied her. Her inner thighs were already glistening with her desire. Harry could see the wetness on her labia, and could see her outer lips were soaked with the evidence of her arousal. He moved closer now. He could smell her. The scent of Ginny flooded his senses. It intoxicated him. Her scent overwhelmed him. She was so aroused, so excited - and it was for him. Harry closed his eyes for a few seconds, just relishing the smell of Ginny's desire. But he needed more...

He hovered over top of her now, and Ginny could feel the closeness of his face to her. She opened her eyes, and watched him move slowly to his destination. Her eyes bulged now as she watched his tongue leave his mouth.

Her whole body was trembling now with anticipation. She felt his tongue glide over her outer labia, and her head snapped back on the pillow instantly. Her mouth was clenched tightly, and she strugled to control her body now. Harry was in heaven. As his tongue trailed over Ginny's outer lips, he could taste her. His head was swooning. He was licking Ginny...tasting her...and he loved it. Her taste on his tongue was like nothing he'd ever known before. He began working his tongue over her outer lips as Ginny's chest heaved up and down. Her legs were squirming now, and she was having trouble staying still. With each lick, her body convulsed.

Harry began rubbing his fingers up and down her outer labia, and they were soaked with her juices almost instantly. He continued using his fingers and tonue, alternately regularly.

"Oh God Harry...I can't take much more of this..." Ginny said in a frantic voice. She would need release soon.

Harry used his hands to spread her outer lips apart, and then flicked his tongue over Ginny's soft inner lips. Ginny's head was thrashing from side to side now, and it was with difficulty that Harry managed to keep her legs from closing as her squirming increased in intensity. His tongue and lips worked their way over her inner lips, and then then Harry took one in his mouth and tugged lightly.

"Oh. My. God." Ginny managed to squeak out.

Harry was licking her in earnest now, as if trying to devour every drop of her essence as she raced headlong into bliss. He licked, and he kissed, and he sucked, and with each touch Ginny's body seemed to be speeding out of control.

He found Ginny's clitoris now, and his thumb began to work over it lightly, as his tongue explored her inner depths. Harry's lips and chin were soaked with Ginny's juices now, as his tongue began to lick her frantically, as his hand worked on her excited clitoris. Ginny was almost there, he knew. He glided a finger now between her slick folds, and began to move in and out. Ginny's eyes rolled back in her head, as he began to finger her lightly. He began to increase the tempo now, and his tongue began to dance over her clitoris as his fingers worked in and out of her. He went faster and faster. Ginny couldn't breathe. She would surely die from this pleasure.

Harry took Ginny's clitoris in his mouth now, and sucked hard as he slipped another fingers inside of her. He pumped his fingers in and out rapidly as he sucked on her sensitive button. there was no turning back now.

Ecstacy overtook Ginny now. She felt a warmth building inside her, which gradually grew. It centered around her clitoris, and then seemed to explode outward, causing her body to pulse with a pleasure she'd never known before. Her body quivered and shuddered, and she could feel her inner muscles clamp down around Harry's fingers, and they began convulsing around him as bliss overtook her. Slowly the intensity diminished, and she opened her eyes. She could barely move. She felt drained, and weak. She was still recovering from her orgasm, as Harry's attention slowed, and finally he looked her looked up at her with his eyes beaming. She saw him now, his face covered with her juices, and she sighed again. She felt completely spent now.

After a moment, she has recovered somewhat, and looked at him with love filled eyes.

"Harry..." she whispered.

"Yes my love?" he answered.

"It's your turn now..." she said with a devilish smile...

A**/N: I debated a long time about using cruder terms in this story. It would have made my life easier. But somehow, I couldn't do it. I felt they would be out of place in this story. This was especially evident about when I wrote about Harry tasting Ginny. So, I settled for softer descriptions like labia, lips, etc rather than more explicit ones. I have no problems using the explicit words in other stories, but I do find it difficult to apply them to situations like this involving Harry and Ginny. **

**Please review if you like this story. Although I've listed this as "complete" I could write the second chapter describing Ginny's attentions to Harry if there is enough interest. ;-)**


	2. Ginny's Touch

**Ginny's Touch**

"It's your turn now..." she said with a devilish smile...

Ginny's eyes blazed at him now. It took him a second to process what she'd just said. My turn? Oh God...he realized. His breathing became frantic at the thought of Ginny touching him. Ginny moved from beside him, and she sat up. Harry was still marvelling at her incomparable beauty. She gently pushed him on his back. Harry was having difficulty breathing now. He was so excited at the thought of Ginny's hand on him that he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Ginny hovered over him now. She moved her face to his ear. The soft locks of her hair tickled against his cheek as she whispered to him now. Ginny eyed him curiously now. She smiled once more.

"Relax Harry..." she cooed gently.

"It's okay. It's me. It's just me..."she continued to whisper.

"It's always been you..." he whispered back, opening his eyes slightly to stare deep into hers. There was so much he wanted to tell her. How much he loved her. How long he'd felt this way about her. Why he hadn't told her sooner.

"I know..." she replied - her voice so soft, it seemed as if she was far away. She nodded her head slightly now. "I've always known..." she said, her eyes dipping away from his momentarily.

Harry's eyes were closed now as he listened to her soothing voice. His pulse was slowing down, and his his breathing returning to normal as her voice seemingly washed over him, washing his cares away.

"I love you Ginny..." he whispered back to her. Although his eyes were closed, he could imagine her magnificent smile beaming at him.

"I love you too Harry. I've always loved you..." she continued in subdued whispers.

Harry's heart seemed to flutter at her words. Every time she told him that she loved him, it felt as if his heart began to soar. It was is if his soul left his body for just a second, and flew to the highest depths measurable.

Harry heard, and felt her body shift slightly now.

"IIIIIIIIII looooooooooooove yoooooooouuuuuuuu" she whispered again, purposely drawing out the words very slowly. Harry felt the warmth of her breath on his ear as she whispered. It tickled his ear lobe, and he laughed slightly. Ginny sounded amused now.

"Oh, that's funny is it?" she said with mock seriousness.

"It tickles..." Harry laughed back.

He felt more movement and soon her red locks were draped over his other cheek. She whispered into that ear too.

" IIIIIIIIII looooooooooooove yoooooooouuuuuuuu" she whispered once more, this time into his other ear. Harry laughed once more as the warmth of her breath tickled his ear. Ginny giggled at his reaction.

Ginny's finger found his forehead now. Harry's body stiffened slightly as she felt her begin to touch him. She brushed the underside of her soft delicate finger against Harry's forehead. Harry marvelled at the sensation. Her finger was so cool against his skin. It seemed to glide over it, as if friction did not exist. Harry exhaled slowly now as she ran her finger over his scar. His eyelids fluttered as her finger danced it's way over the scar's outline. Her finger then moved down his cheek, and he could feel her begin exploring his face with her hand. She let her hand wander aimlessly over his face now...across his cheek, draping lightly over his eyelids, around his eyes. Ginny's touch...felt like the softest feather against his skin. He relished it.

Her finger ran over his lips now. She explored his upper lip first, and then the bottom. Her fingers playfully walked over his chin, and then he was surprised to find her lips on his. She kissed him softly now. Her lips seemed fused to his, as she kissed him softly and slowly. She was everywhere now. Her lips on his, and her fingers began to run through his hair. Her own hair he could feel against his cheek as they kissed. He was losing himself in Ginny. He could stay here forever. Her tongue was on his now. She was kissing him deeply now - her tongue playing with his. Harry felt as if he was dreaming. The intesity of their kiss deepened. It was becoming difficult to breathe now. Her mouth searched his, and his mouth mimicked her movements in earnest. Finally, the pair broke the kiss, and each gasped for breath.

Ginny began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. She made her way down to the bottom, and then pulled the neck open, and exposed his chest to her. Harry kept his eyes closed while her fingers worked their magic on his shirt.

Ginny changed position, and then he felt Ginny's tongue along his neck. Harry gasped. He could feel it's slick wetness drawing patters over his skin. He'd never experienced anything like this before. He felt her lips on his neck now. She sucked lightly on his skin wit ha gentle pressure. Her lips dotted along his neck now, lightly sucking on pale skin. Harry was having difficulty controlling his movements now. Sometimes when he would feel her tongue or lips on him, his whole body would shudder, or his head would snap to one side. It felt like his whole body was on fire now.

Ginny moved lower, and her lips began to explore his chest. She danced her way across his pectoral muscles now. Harry was having difficulty controlling his breathing once more. It was as if each kiss stole more and more of his control.

She caressed, and kissed her way across his chest. She ran her tongue over his nipple now, and Harry's face scrunched up, as he struggled to keep his eyes closed. She licked his other nipple now, and giggled softly at his body's reaction to her touch.

She stopped now, and there was a few seconds of silence. Harry was listening intently now. He could hear Ginny's breathing become more difficult too. He opened his eyes slowly. Ginny was panting now, and her cheeks were tinted red. Her blazing eyes looked even more smoky now. She met his eyes.

"I want to touch you..." she whispered. Her voice was still soft, but seemed deeper. She was speaking in almost a soft growl.

"You are touching me..." Harry kidded back at her.

She shook her head. "I want to touch...you..." she explained. Her eyes darted below his waist.

Harry couldn't breathe. He tried to, but his lungs wouldn't work. He could not draw breath. The thought of Ginny touching him...the look of wanting in her eyes...her desire for him...he was having difficulty remaining still. He wanted it. Oh how he wanted to feel Ginny's hands on him. Not just her hands, but her lips too. Oh God...just the thought was almost driving him crazy.

He was barely aware of Ginny's fingers working on the button, and then zipper of his jeans. He could feel her manipulating the clothing, and then his jeans were off. He was wearing just his underwear now. Ginny was staring at the bulge in his underwear intently. His engorged manhood was straining against the fabric. Ginny's hand was trembling now. Harry's body was trembling too, as he watched her move her hand slowly towards him. He closed his eyes now tightly. He couldn't watch anymore. The anticipation was too much. A second later, he felt her hands on him. His eyes shot open involuntarily as Ginny began stroking him through the fabric. She was exploring along his length now, and Harry's head was moving from side to side. He couldn't remain still. He watched her now, as her fingers moved along his length, lightly cupping him, and stroking him. Harry's pulse seemed to be out of control. His whole world seemed to be spinning away as Ginny touched him. Ginny moved her head between his legs, and he felt her planting soft kisses on the fabric now. He could feel them through the cotton, and he struggled to remain still. His member seemed to bob up and down slightly, begging for release from it's prison.

Ginny obliged immediately. She drew the waistband down, and Harry's stiff member sprang towards the sky, standing straight up for her. It was still quivering slightly as she moved closer to it. Harry watched mesmerized as Ginny's tongue snaked out from between her lips. She licked her lips now longingly as she stared at him. Ginny reached her hand out, and Harry felt her light fingers wrap around the base of his shaft. His whole body shuddered now as she felt her hand around him. She began to move slowly up and down...lightly pumping him. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he felt her lips on him now. She kissed the tip of his manhood, and Harry writhed in ecstasy as he felt her tongue move along his length. She began to lick and kiss her way over him now, as her hand continued to lightly pump at his base. Harry was sure there could be no greater feeling than this. He was wrong...

He felt Ginny's lips wrap around him now, and the feeling was complete bliss. He could feel the warmth and wetness of her mouth enveloping him. Harry was panting now, struggling for each breath. Ginny was looking into his eyes now. Harry had difficulty keeping his eyes open. Ginny...her cheeks flushed with desire, and her eyes filled with desire...had him inside her wonderful mouth. He watched spellbound as she moved up and down, sucking lightly, and then running her tongue over his shaft. Harry's facial features began to contort as he watched her. Her tempo increased now, and Harry could not keep still.

Ginny slower her movement now. She withdrew her mouth, and Harry watched amazed as a trail of her saliva traced it's way from the tip of him to her lips. She licked her lips now, and he knew she could taste his precum. Just that thought alone seemed to increase his desire tenfold. Her hand began moving up and down again, lightly stroking him. She moved her head between his legs again, and Harry thought he would die when he felt her warm tongue on his scrotum. There was no way he could take much more of this. He felt as if he would burst.

Ginny licked across his scrotum, while continuing to pump him slowly. Harry's body seemed to have a mind of it's own now. He began thrusting his hips lightly now. Ginny noticed the movement, and she increased the intesnity of her hand movement. Then Harry felt her lips on him again, and within seconds he was inside Ginny's mouth again. Her mouth invited him in, and seemed to beg for him to probe the deep recesses found there. She took him as deep as she could, and the pressure of her lips around him had him so close to the edge. She began bobbing her head up and down furiously now.

"Ginny...I'm..." he panted, almost breathless.

Ginny moaned in reply, and her movement didn't diminish in the slightest. She kept working her lips and mouth on him. Harry was desperate for release now. He felt pleasure building up inside of him. He could feel the bliss begin deep inside him. His body quivered and shuddered as his release was imminent now. He could feel his testicles convulsing, and within seconds he was lost in the throes of pleasure. He could feel jets of his sperm shooting out into Ginny's waiting mouth. Ginny kept working furiously, determined to prolong his orgasm as long as she could. His seed filled her mouth, and she did the best she could to keep it all in.

Slowly Harry came down from his ecstasy, and Ginny's mouth finally slowed. She withdrew her lips, and swallowed the last of his semen. Harry could barely move now. His entire body felt completely spent. Ginny was staring at him now, beaming at her accomplishment. Harry's breathing finally slowed. He held his hand to her, and she took it in hers.

"I love you Ginny..." he whispered.

"I love you too..." she replied.

"That was..."he began.

"I know...!" she interrupted, amazed at the events that had unfolded. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" she exclaimed.

"Tomorrow?" Harry eyed her curiously.

"Round two!" she explained with a big grin on her face.

Oh. Well...why wait that long?" he grinned back, and then took her in his arms once more. Their night of lovemaking had only just begun...

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Review if you like it! ** **And ya, I kept the crude terms out of this chapter as well. Hope you like it xoxogossipgirlxoxo! There might be a chapter 3...**


End file.
